beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Lego Power Genaration toyline
Wave 1 Destroy Knight ( blue and green ) Ninja Emperium ( gray and red ) Destroy x - Lavoon Valcano x - Elite Shadow Cacti Viking (Sand color) Wave 2 Zeko Hades Zeko Hades (gold ) Geo Vixin / Grassy x - Crueliest (2 pack ) Destroy Knight ( red and yellow ) Seeker Forgenis (Blue and black pirate recolor) wave 3 Fire Crueliest / Ninja Emperium (blue and red ) (2 pack ) Geo Vixin ( gray and black ) Wiked Navion Whirlwhind Phenoix Diamond Crystal (Purple and white recolor) Diamond Crystal (Originial) wave 4 Quake Knight Wishing Eno Force Emperium ( hardest bey to find ) Fire Crueliest ( silver and red color ) Force Emperium ( silver color ) Strike Destroy Knight Wave 5 * Emperium Infinite (Gold and Ice Blue Recolor) * Fire Crueliest (Ice Recolor) * Cacti Viking * Nova Monster (Red and Black recolor) * Silver Dragon * Elf Korpse (Candy cane recolor) wave 6 King Ghost Dread animbos Gravity X- Right Egal glow in the dark Ninja Emperium Glow in the dark Destroy Knight Elf Kopse Wave 7 Air Slayer (ice recolor) Elite Shadow 2 Air Slayer Grand Empruim Ninja Empruim hasbro staduims the Geo staduim ( Destroy Knight & Ninja Emperium orinagal color ) spin stealer staduim the Axe bey arena The Ice Cave Areana: Dragon Ninja Emperium, Silver Knight, Silver Dragon Takra Tommy staduims the Neon staduim (glow in the dark Dead Killer ) the star Arena ( Necro Emperium ) The Infinate Challenge Stadium (Includes: Emperium Infinite, Infinite Stadium + Pads, and limited edition Archive Craple Gold ver.) sets the star luancher set / a gold luancher / Widow Nevon (gold and yellow ) / by : Hasbro & Takra Tommy the burster set / one prize bey / one luancher / one grip / Quake Knight / by : Takra Tomy The Desert Pack: 3 beys (Cacti Viking Sandy Recolor, Ninja Emperium Brown Desert Recolor, and Seeker Forgenis Blue and Silver Knight Recolor) 2 launchers (Right Spin Sand Launcher and Left Spin Sand Launcher) and the Sand arena. The Bey claw set: 1 bey (Wiked Navion) 1 bey claw (bey is something you put your arm in with plastic claws make the claws higer for more power ! ) 1 launcher (right string launcher ) prize beys (Takra Tomy only ) Zeno Hell (Hell red Color ) Windy Engear (one of the main prize beys ) Necro Emperium ( holy Knight color ) Quad Killer ( fire blaze color ) Blister Cruel-Hate (Fire and gold emperor recolor) Beys Exclusive to the Generation Game Force Emperium (gold color that comes with the game ) Force Emperium (Sea color) '' Golden Golem '' Bey Crystals (Works for both brands) Bey crystals are like level chips but they make your bey 20 times stronger Infinite Crystal : Emperium Infinite Goddess Galaxy Crystal : Dead Killer Force crystal (heaviest bey Crystal ) : Force Emperium Demon blood : Zeno Hell Level Disk * Red Disk = For Jetscreen' Boxes (both brans ) the boxes for the Gen toys is the color that there bey crystals are but if you have no bey crystal the box is black each box comes with its code slip for the Video Game bey armour armour is like a frame but goes on the layer Dead Killer = Dread Category:Generation Toyline Category:Beyblade Lego Power Category:Beyblade Lego Power Generations Category:Beyblade Lego Power Generation